


Trust in the Force (It Guided Me to You)

by Charonte_Queen



Series: Arya/Gendry One-Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is a Star Wars geek, F/M, May The Fourth Be With You, Star Wars is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonte_Queen/pseuds/Charonte_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just because it is May 4th.</p>
<p>"Arya was very much a Star Wars geek. She blamed Bran for turning her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in the Force (It Guided Me to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! Just a geeky little fic that made my heart smile as I wrote it :)

Arya was very much a Star Wars geek. She blamed Bran for turning her. And so for the past five years on May 4th, ever since Arya was twelve years old, she, Bran, and her half-brother Jon would marathon all six Star Wars movies.

Arya's sister Sansa and their mother Catelyn made a shopping day out of it, as neither enjoyed the movies. Sometimes Robb and Theon would try to watch with the movies with them but the two had short attention spans when it came to Star Wars. That, and the two were always loud and making comments and Arya often kicked them out. Arya's father Ned would watch sometimes too, but he wasn't often around to do so, too busy with his work. And as much as she knew Rickon would enjoy them, Arya knew his ADHD wouldn't allow him to sit and pay attention for more than a few minutes.

This year, however, Jon was away. Jon was in the military and had been sent on a mission in, what the natives of the land called, the True North. They hadn't heard from Jon in months but they hadn't heard from the Night's Watch either. No news is good news, or at least that's what Arya's father kept telling her.

Bran was unavailable as well. He'd made plans with his friend Jojen Reed and Jojen's sister Meera. Arya gave her younger brother her greatest death glare and told him to cancel or invite them to watch with them (though she wasn't at all enthusiastic about the latter option). Bran refused to do either however, and quickly left the house as fast as his legs could carry him. Before he left out of the open front door to walk to the Reed's house, he called over his shoulder, "Why don't you call some of your friends to watch with you?"

Arya snorted at his suggestion. _Her friends?_ She thought to herself. Mycah hated Star Wars, Ned Dayne--whom she very well knew had a crush on her--would think it a date or something, and Hot Pie didn't understand the appeal of Star Wars. Gendry had never even seen Star Wars. She doubted the stupid bull would appreciate watching it today of all days. Besides, this was supposed to be her thing with Jon and Bran. But neither of them were here.

Arya sighed and gathered the six movie cases and took them to her room. "Guess I'll just be watching them by myself this year."

She changed into her Star Wars-themed lazy day outfit. She went and grabbed the toy lightsaber Jon had given her on her thirteenth birthday and popped the first one in the Blu Ray player. She clutched the handle of the lightsaber, pretending Jon was here with her. But just as soon as she was about to hit play, the doorbell rang.

The cacophony of six wolf-hybrids barking and growling filled the large ancestral home. Arya groaned as she threw off the Death Star blanket and tossed the lightsaber onto the bed. She stomped down the stairs, yelling at the wolves to be quiet and shouting at the door that she'd be there in a second.

When she yanked the front door open, she was greeted by a large hand about to try knocking on the door instead. Once the hand's owner saw her standing with six giant wolves surrounding her, he smiled somewhat nervously as he eyed the wolves now coming out to check him out. Gendry took in Arya's appearance and chuckled.

Arya, once over the shock of the sudden appearance of her closest friend, suddenly realized what she was wearing. Her face flushed.

"What're you doing here Waters?" She demanded, avoiding eye contact. She decided to focus on herding the wolves back inside. Nymeria was proving very difficult to pry away from Gendry. Grey Wind and Ghost had gone back surprisingly easily.

"Um, well, there's no specific reason," he managed as he tried to help Arya get the wolves back inside without going in himself without invitation. Not to mention he'd obviously noticed the lack of cars in the driveway, and probably gathered that she was home alone. "I just thought, no, well I had a feeling actually, um, can I come inside? It's really hot out for May."

Arya couldn't help but smile at his nervous behavior. She found it amusing how nervous he got whenever he came within five feet of the street she lived on and how it just got progressively worse the closer to her house he got. She threw an arm out behind her in a gesture to come on in. Gendry hurried past her, the car keys in his pocket jangling noisily renewing the wolves' interest in him.

"So, um, anyway," Gendry struggled to get the words out, "what're you up to?"

Arya felt her cheeks heat up as she answered. "It's May 4th. Me, Jon, and Bran always watch Star Wars together on May 4th." She could see the feeling of intrusion in Gendry's bright blue eyes and Arya could tell he was getting ready to go back out the door and leave. Arya was overwhelmed with the want, no, need for him to stay. "But neither of them can do it this year! Jon's deployed on some stupid mission and Bran ditched me to watch it by myself."

Arya's words seemed to have frozen Gendry in his place. His eyes never left her face. The hand that was reaching for his keys suddenly reached for her hand. Nymeria leaped up from her spot on the floor and licked Gendry's hand. Arya smiled as Gendry laughed, all his nervousness seeming to ebb away as he got down on the ground and played with Nymeria for a minute. Arya felt her sadness begin to fade away as well.

"I'll watch them with you." Arya's smile dropped at his sudden offer, going slightly bug-eyed. Gendry smiled up at her from the floor.

"Really? You...you would want to watch Star Wars with me? All six movies?" She was hesitant, but if he wanted to watch...well, she certainly wouldn't mind his company.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything else today, and I've been meaning to watch them anyway. My foster dad loves 'em."

Arya couldn't help the feeling of elation that came over her. She smiled like a madwoman as she snatched his hand from Nymeria and dragged him up to her room where the movie waited.

Arya forgot Gendry had never really been inside her house before. Seven Hells, Gendry had never even met her family before! And now the were alone, in her room, in her empty house. Arya quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind and sat down on her bed. She looked at Gendry, who had, after a moments hesitation, sat down next to her. She barely managed to move the lightsaber before he sat on it.

He gave her a quizzical look as she held it closer than she meant to, almost cradling it like a child. A smile played on his lips. Arya glared at him as the beginnings of laughter started.

"Shut up!" She growled at him and looked away. Picking up the remote, she pressed play.

-o-

Halfway through the fifth movie, Arya found herself curled up into Gendry's side. The lightsaber had found its way to the floor, forgotten. One of Gendry's arms was wrapped around her, the other behind his head. Arya had to give him credit; Gendry paid a lot more attention to the movies than she thought he would. He very rarely asked any questions, which Arya was thankful for. She hated when people asked questions during a movie.

She felt her eyelids drooping and the beginning of a yawn in her chest and throat. Arya risked a glance up at Gendry, but he was still paying rapt attention to the movie. She decided he wouldn't notice if she decided to take a nap. She'd gotten up way too early that morning anyway to set up for her and Bran only for Bran to ditch her.

She snuggled closer to Gendry and closed her eyes. As she drifted off, she could feel Gendry's arm around her squeeze her a little tighter. Arya didn't bother to hide her sleepy smile.

-o-

Bran Stark hadn't wanted to ditch Arya on Star Wars Day. In fact, when he'd made plans with Jojen and Meera, he'd told them exactly why he didn't want to do anything on the 4th of May. But there had been no other day to work on the group project after Jojen and Meera had both caught a stomach bug on the day they were originally going to work. Bran had felt his heart twist painfully at the hurt and betrayed look that had occupied his older sister’s face when he had to leave.

It hurt even worse because Jon was not here either.

But Arya was a tough girl, a fighter. She'd survive the day. Bran knew that. That had done nothing to assuage his guilt. So he'd suggested she invite some friends to watch with her.

He hadn't expected her to listen to him.

When Bran got home late that evening, he had three text messages. One from Robb, one from Sansa, and another from his father. Robb had said to tell mother that he and Theon were staying at friend's house that night and wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Sansa had said that she and their mother would be out very late as a movie the both of them were dying to see was in theaters as of tonight. Father would be staying late at the office. So it would just be him, Arya, and Rickon that night. At least, that's what he had thought.

Bran was surprised upon entering the home to only be greeted by two wolves. Shaggydog and Summer were ecstatic to see him and Rickon home again. Rickon immediately ran off, Shaggydog on his heels. Bran sighed as he imagined getting another call from one of their neighbors or Osha, telling him that Rickon was out and about causing mischief again.

Bran was about to go to the kitchen for a late dinner when Rickon came bursting past him from stairs giggling like crazy. Bran gave his brother an odd look.

"What? What did you do?" Bran asked cautiously. Rickon just pointed to upstairs, now laughing. He managed to squeeze out Arya's name between fits of laughter.

Bran couldn't run fast enough, hundreds of awful scenarios running through his head. Rickon followed behind, trying to smother his laughter. Bran saw Ghost, Lady and Grey Wind all lying outside Arya's open bedroom door. They moved out of the brothers' way as Bran hurried into Arya's somewhat clean room.

Rickon started laughing again as Bran's eyebrows shot up his face and his eyes grew wide. Nymeria was at the foot of the full-sized bed as she normally was when Arya holed herself in her room but sprawled on the bed was a man. Bran could hardly see Arya as she was half-hidden by him, his arms wrapped possessively around her. Both were very obviously asleep and neither looked to be waking anytime soon. Bran could spot Arya's lightsaber on the floor by the bed and the credits for Star Wars Episode VI rolling on the television screen.

Bran suddenly remembered seeing a beat up old pickup truck in the driveway but he'd been preoccupied with keeping Rickon on track to going home and trying to figure out the best way to make up missing Star Wars Day. Those thoughts dashed away by the sight of his sister sleeping more peacefully than he'd ever known her to, Bran clamped his mouth shut and made for the doorway. He was planning on giving them some space when his phone started to ring. Loudly.

Both Arya and the strange man jerked awake, almost fighting each other as they did so. Arya was trying to push him away from her as soon as her eyes opened and locked on her little brother's but the man, who seemed oblivious to the presence of the two boys, only tried pulling her closer as they proceeded to fall of the bed. Nymeria jumped out of the way just in time before hurrying up to the faces of the people on the floor and licking them both before dashing away, obviously pleased with her prize. Once brought fully to his senses, the man seemed to finally see the boys.

Still holding Bran's sister--whom had given up struggling to get out of his grip as the man was now practically on top of her--the man's eyes widened as he blanched. He visibly swallowed.

"Umm...hi?" He spoke, glancing between the two boys, one howling in laughter and the other slackjawed. Then he glanced at Arya underneath him and flushed a deep crimson. He pushed himself off her and sprang to his feet.

Arya cleared her throat as she stood up, dusting herself off as if nothing had happened. "How bout some pizza, yeah?"

-o-

After Bran and Rickon ate some pizza and then disappeared to do their own thing, Arya and Gendry stood in the kitchen alone. They ate in silence but Arya could still feel the tension. Instead of addressing it, she ignored it and stuffed her face as this seemed the best option. She saw the corners of Gendry's mouth twitch upwards as he watched her.

"You remember earlier, when you asked why I came over?" Gendry suddenly asked. Arya swallowed her pizza before answering.

"Vaguely. I've slept since then." Arya could feel the ghost of a smile at the memory of sleeping. Gendry had made an excellent pillow.

"Well, you know I said I'd just had this feeling that I should come over?" Arya nodded, wanting him to get to point. Gendry smiled almost mischievously. "Think it was the Force?"

Arya felt the biggest, wolfish grin spread out on her face. "Trust the force, my padawan. It might guide you to great things."

"I think it already has." Gendry smirked at her before getting his keys out of his pocket and hurrying out the door to get home, leaving Arya alone in the kitchen.

-o-

That Saturday Arya received the best gift anyone could possibly get her. It was a simple necklace with a silver chain but hanging from it was a green lightsaber charm with silver handle. She also happened to enjoy embarrassing Gendry in the park by kissing his cheek when he gave it to her after having him put it on her.

"You know, they're making Episode VII. It'll be out in a few months," Gendry started. Arya smirked at him.

"We'll make it a date then," Arya told him before walking off, leaving him flustered in the park. She laughed as he called behind her.

****  
"Wait, do you mean a _date_ date or was that an expression? Hey! Arry! Wait up! This is important!"


End file.
